For multiple users to work on a large code base, each user typically requires a copy of the code base. One problem of making a copy of the code base for each user is that storing multiple copies of the code base requires tremendous amounts of storage. Another problem is that even in the event that a solution is found to reduce the storage requirements, it is difficult to perform structural changes to the system that stores the large code base.